


Vote for Vodka

by LadyUnicorn42 (UniCornVampire3z)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/F, Female Enjolras, Female Grantaire, Light Bondage, Pining Enjolras, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63, but definitely consenual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniCornVampire3z/pseuds/LadyUnicorn42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire and Enjolras crashed into the bedroom so fast that it knocked the coat hook off the back of the door. </p>
<p>“Fuck it,” Grantaire said breathlessly, as she shouldered the door closed, pulling Enjolras closer to her. Enjolras was pressed up against the close door, Grantaire alternating between biting at and sucking bruises into her neck. Enjolras moaned, and felt sure she was going to explode. Grantaire’s nails scrapped up and down her sides and continued to bite at her neck, she could feel her arousal like a fire burning in the pit of her stomach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vote for Vodka

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, this hasn't been beta'd by anyone, just edited by me, so feel free to point out any mistakes! Enjoy the Rule 63 ExR, as far as I'm concerned there should be a lot more of it in this fandom! :)

Grantaire and Enjolras crashed into the bedroom so fast that it knocked the coat hook off the back of the door.

“Fuck it,” Grantaire said breathlessly, as she shouldered the door closed, pulling Enjolras closer to her. Enjolras was pressed up against the close door, Grantaire alternating between biting at and sucking bruises into her neck. Enjolras moaned, and felt sure she was going to explode. Grantaire’s nails scrapped up and down her sides and continued to bite at her neck, she could feel her arousal like a fire burning in the pit of her stomach.

 

The sexual tension between the two of them had been building all night. Les Amis had gone to a club to celebrate the end of finals. Summer was in sight and all of them were planning to stay in Paris over the break, so there was plenty to celebrate and let lose.

Grantaire took the notion of letting lose to a new level – Enjolras thought. R had walked into the club already tipsy and on her way to drunk, in the most revealing outfit Enjolras had ever seen the other girl wear. She had been wearing short tattered green shorts – those stupid high waisted kind with the millions of buttons, and a black crop tank top that said “VOTE FOR VODKA” in block white letters. The holes on the side of the tank top were large enough that Enjolras could see R’s lacy black bra, with R’s tanned skin visible through the lace. Enjolras would have been lying to herself if she’d said she hadn’t been staring. It was such a stupid, teasing provocative thing, and Enjolras hated herself a little bit for paying attention.  
Combeferre had waved Grantaire over to the table where the rest of the Amis had been sitting, asking how her last art critique had gone.

“Oh, you know, I had to explain to one of the professor’s that modern color field theory took place a good fifty years ago, and that my work is not revolutionary nor stand alone in the contemporary art scene. The idiot thought my series was too childish! The absolute cunt didn’t think the works were grounded enough, but the tonal qualities of the work were just fine I don’t know what painting she was even looking at. I mean, for godsakes, look at a Rothko or a Mondrian, it’s not like abstract expressionism is new to the art world! Cy motherfucking Twombly is just scribbles and his works sell for millions!” R ranted by throwing her whole body into her speech, her black curls a haze around her head.

Grantaire only got this expressive while speaking when she’d had a drink or three – Enjolras had begun to notice this because R fought more and more with her at meetings the drunker she became. Grantaire would sprawl out in her chair, her legs spread indecently wide while she waves her arms about, shooting down whatever point Enjolras had made most recently. Her whole body moved. It was becoming a bit of a problem for Enjolras to actually concentrate on articulating counter arguments to R’s points when her cleavage was bouncing.

“R” Courfeyrac said, laughing, “I am going to be completely honest when I say I didn’t follow a word of that, and I doubt anyone here did either.” Feuilly looked up from her whispered conversation with Bahorel to protest that she’d heard at least half of it and probably would have understood the rest, but R was already moving to the bar.

“Be that way, Courf! I won’t buy you a shot of whiskey.” Enjolras tried her best not to stare at R’s ass in those shorts, but they were ridiculously short and emphasized her curves so nicely.

“Earth to Enj!” Courf said, and poked Enjolras in the ribs. “I see what you’re looking at.” Courf added in a low singsong voice, giving her a ridiculous wink. Enjolras refused to give Courf an answer, because the other girl would ignore her protests and tell her she was in denial.  
“Come to the bar with me, I want to get a drink.” Courfeyrac said when Enjolras didn’t respond to her teasing. “And you’re getting one, too, you promised you would drink with me now that finals are over!”

“Fine,” Enjolras said as Courf began to tug her out of the booth and towards R standing at the bar “but only one drink!” She tugged at the end of her white button down shirt, and pretended she wasn’t fidgeting as they approached the bar.

Courf slung an arm over Grantaire’s shoulders when they reached her at the bar. “Whether you’re buying me shots or not, I think tonight calls for tequila!” Courf managed to get the bartender’s attention and had three tequila shots lined up with salt and limes in record time. R laughed, and leaned around Courf, who was flirted with the bartender, to look at Enjolras.

“You, Vestalis, are drinking like us plebeians tonight?” Enjolras shrugged, hoping she wasn’t blushing as R’s tank top pulled low over her cleavage. Leaning over like that was doing wonders for R’s boobs, and Enjolras was having a rather difficult time keeping her eyes off them.

“I had promised Courfeyrac I’d have a drink with her to celebrate the end of the semester. And stop referring to me as a Vestal Virgin.” Enjolras said with a scowl, which Grantaire ignored, and gave her a lopsided grin.

“Just one drink, o Artemis? Not going to get “white girl wasted” like the rest of us in celebration?” Grantaire used air quotes around the term, smirking because she probably, no, definitely knew how much that term would bother Enjolras. Enjolras flipped her curls over her shoulder as she opened her mouth to retort, but was cut off by Courf’s elbowing her in the ribs.

“Okay, are we flirting or taking this shot, guys? Bottoms up!” Courf handed Enjolras the saltshaker, ignoring the other girl’s blush and sputtered protest about “not flirting.” Enjolras licked the salt of her hand, and threw back the tequila shot. It burned on the way down, but Enjolras had always preferred shots. If Courfeyrac insisted she drink, she’d rather get it over with quickly. Enjolras tried not to stare as Grantaire bit into the lime; Grantaire’s lips were red, and a little chapped at the bottom where Grantaire had a bad habit of biting them. Grantaire caught Enjolras looking at her, and their eyes locked for a moment. Enjolras was always stunned to see just how blue Grantaire’s eyes were, and how much more pronounced it seemed now that they were a little bit glassy from the alcohol.

“Well” Grantaire said, her voice sounding lower and more hesitant than normal “I told Jehan I’d dance with her, I’m gonna go… do that.” She trailed off awkwardly, still looking at Enjolras.

Courf looked gleefully between the two of them, then said, “Go, Grantaire! Go have fun!” As Grantaire walked away, throwing a few glances over her shoulder at Enjolras, Courf cackled gleefully. “I knew it! I knew you were looking at her!” Enjolras blushed.

“Stop it. It’s just Grantaire. I’ve been over this with you, just because I might think she’s physically attractive doesn’t mean she wants anything to do with me. She goes around calling me a virgin half the time! She’s clearly not interested in me that way.” Enjolras said uncomfortably. Yes, she was inexperienced, and Grantaire was – if her stories were to be believed – the opposite of that. She also radiated confidence when they were out at bars and especially when she was drunk. Enjolras hated that Grantaire only seemed confident with alcohol, but Enjolras was also intimidated by that sexual confidence when she saw it in the other girl.

“Enjolras, you’ve got to have noticed how she looks at you, she practically – ”

“If I have one more shot with you, will you promise to drop it for the rest of the night?” Enjolras asked, feeling exasterbated at Courfeyrac. She glared at Courfeyrac and cut off the rest of whatever nonsense she was going to spew by waving for the bartender. Courf hmm’d thoughtfully, and Enjolras got the unsettled feeling that she’d made a bad decision at some point.

“Sure, one more shot, and if you go ask R for a dance.”

“No, absolutely not. I don’t dance.”

“Yes you do, don’t you remember Combeferre’s 18th birthday party?” Courf asked, then asked the bartender, “Another two tequila shots?” Enjolras continued to glare at her.

“That was years ago, and we agreed never to speak about that night.” That night had been the first time Courf had managed to get Enjolras to drink, and one of the few times Enjolras had ever really been drunk. It had ended with Enjolras making out with Combeferre, and then passing out on the floor of her living room. The bartender placed the shots down before the two girls, and Enjolras glared at Courf as she picked hers up.

“You’ll stop bugging me about R?” Courf shrugged, picking up hers as well.

“Only if you dance with her. Cheers!” And then downed the shot. Enjolras downed hers, too, but with the plan to not go anywhere near the dance floor. They made their way back to the table, only to find that most of the Amis had followed Grantaire and Jehan to the floor. Combeferre was the only one left, slowly sipping her gin and tonic. Her simple blue tank top showed off her sleeve of tattoos, which was always a treat as she rarely went out without long sleeve shirts on. Enjolras loved her friend’s tattoos, though not as much as Courfeyrac did, apparently.

“Come on, come dance with me!” Courf grabbed at Combeferre’s arm, and before Enjolras knew it, she was left alone at their table. She sat down, not quite feeling the alcohol going to her head yet, but she knew it would hit soon. She rarely drank, and as such had an incredibly low tolerance.  
Out on the floor, her friends danced at the edge of the crowd. Her eyes were drawn to Grantaire, who looked like she could have fit into a rave, or some choreographed music video. Grantaire would grind up against Jehan for beats on end, and then move away to twirl her hips in time with the music, or roll her whole body. Enjolras was entranced, and she just wanted to have Grantaire moving like that with her. Grantaire clearly knew how her body looked when she danced, and she didn’t show any shame in it. She was smiling and laughing as Jehan dragged her back close, and Enjolras hated the spark of jealousy she felt.

Maybe Courfeyrac was right, maybe she should just asked for a dance. Acting on impulse, or possibly the tequila, Enjolras stood up, took her white button up off in favor of the camisole she wore underneath, and walked towards the dance floor. She strode over to Grantaire and Jehan, brushing her curls off her shoulder nervously when she got close. The music was loud enough, and the two were so caught up in their dancing that she had to shout “R!” and tap her on the shoulder before she got their attention.

Grantaire’s head whipped around, and her eyes widened in surprise.

“Uh, Enjolras! What do you need?” Grantaire kept her grip on Jehan’s shoulder, using the other girl to steady herself as the music thrummed around them.

“I, um, was wondering,” Enjolras hated herself. She never stuttered. She never said “Um.” “if … could you dance with me?” It came out awkwardly phrased, and she mentally kicked herself as Grantaire’s eyes continued to stare at her in disbelief. She was about to walk away; embarrassed for asking and blushing again, when Jehan pushed Grantaire at her.

“Please, I was just about to leave to grab some water. You two dance, I’ll be back soon!” And with that Jehan skipped off the dance floor. Grantaire seemed to shake herself mentally, and gave Enjolras her usual crooked grin. She grabbed hold of Enjolras, and a little unsteady on her feet, grabbed at her hips.

“Okay,” Grantaire said, her head tilting in dangerously close to Enjolras’s, “dance.”

For the first few moments, it was painfully awkward. Enjolras had no idea, not really, how to move. Though her head was a little dizzy from the alcohol, she also felt super aware of body from the adrenaline rush of being this close to Grantaire. Her pulse was thrumming and she didn’t know what to do with her arms. She could feel the heat from Grantaire s breath on her neck, and the black haired girl was a bit shorter than Enjolras herself.

Then R took charge, and everything shifted.

Grantaire started moving her hips back and forth in time with the music, and since her hands were still on Enjolras’s hips the other girl moved to follow. Enjolras was able to follow the movements of R’s body, and it was beautiful torture. The other girl wasn’t holding her too close or too tightly, but Enjolras still felt that she was putty in Grantaire’s clever hands. Grantaire’s fingers kept trailing over the sliver of skin that showed between Enjolras’s camisole and her red skinny jeans as they danced. Enjolras couldn’t tell if it was from this or the alcohol that had her head spinning, but she felt out of control and like a live wire.

The song changed, and Enjolras wasn’t sure which of them moved to press their bodies closer together. It seemed natural, like the two of them were morphing into one person dancing. Every time Grantaire’s fingertips brushed over her exposed hips Enjolras swore she saw stars. Her entire body was tingling. Her pulse was skyrocketing, and she had to put her head on Grantaire’s shoulder for fear of falling down. She could feel the other girl’s chest pressing into hers, and all she wanted to do was touch.

Could she do that? She wondered dizzily. Would Grantaire let her? Would Grantaire want her to? Girls danced together at bars all the time. She knew Grantaire was bi, she’d told stories of conquests with both guys and girls, but Grantaire had never done anything but argue with Enjolras and shoot her ideas down at meetings. But now that they were pressed so close together, and time seemed to bubble around them, Enjolras wondered if Grantaire would permit her to touch.

Slowly, she lifted her head from Grantaire’s shoulder, as their hips rolled together. Their eyes met, and Enjolras felt like the air was knocked out of her by how blue the other girl’s eyes were. Grantaire’s lips were red, and close, and Grantaire kept biting the lower one nervously, even as she rocked their hips together. Enjolras’s skin felt tight and she felt like she would shatter at any moment as hesitantly she moved her head closer, her gaze flickering between Grantaire’s eyes and her lips.

The moment was shattered as the couple next to them bumped into Grantaire’s back. Grantaire whipped around, and shoved back at the other couple, then started to pull away from Enjolras.

“No, don’t!” Enjolras said, grabbing at Grantaire’s arm. “Uh. Come get some water with me.” She walked away, still holding onto Grantaire’s arm and determined to make this somehow work. Grantaire had clearly been okay with dancing with her, maybe she’d be okay with more.

Grantaire followed her to the bar, shaking her head occasionally as Enjolras got them two waters.

“What’s going on here, Artemis?” Grantaire asked, her voice raspy and a little out of breath from dancing. Some of her black curls were sticking to the back of her neck. Enjolras reached out and brushed them back, and Grantaire jumped.

“Sorry, sorry, I just… was that… I mean, did you, was it okay dancing with me?” Enjolras blushed again, and hated her inability to form sentences right now. She tried to shake herself mentally. “What I mean is, you seemed to be having fun dancing with me, why did you stop?”

Grantaire shook her head. “Because you’re drunk, Enjolras.”

Enjolras could feel herself losing control of the situation, and was getting angry. “Do you enjoy making me feel inferior to you? Just because I don’t drink as much as you, or I’m inexperienced, doesn’t mean I don’t know what I’m doing right now!”

Grantaire smirked at her, her eyes seeming to shutter. “I am not trying to make you feel inexperienced, I’m just pointed out that you are. And, yeah, you’re drunk.” Grantaire continued to look at Enjolras and lean back on the bar. “I’m really not trying to make you feel inferior; if anything, I’m the inferior one. The drunk. You’re good and pure and everything I’m not!” Grantaire started to move away, but Enjolras grabbed her hand.  
“Wait, stop. First of all, pure equated to virginal is an awful social construct of a misogynistic culture, you’re not dirty, or inferior just because you’ve had more sex than me! And secondly,” Enjolras added a little desperately, “I asked to dance with you! I thought you were having fun!” Grantaire looked at her, confusion and some other emotion playing across her face.

“Enjolras, yeah, I was having fun dancing with you, you’re perfect. And now is not the time to start proselytizing. This isn’t a meeting. I’m not some cause. I’m just saying that you’re generally better than me. You always shut me down at meetings. Of course I enjoyed dancing with you, how could I not?”

“Stop calling me pure and perfect, I’m just as human as you! I have urges, too!” As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she wanted to take them back. I have urges, too? What the hell kind of a statement was that, well done, Enjolras, Grantaire totally will think that was smooth and alluring now. There was a brief, tense moment, where Enjolras couldn’t look away from Grantaire’s blue eyes, despite her embarrassment. Grantaire was looking at her in shock, and then started to laugh. Enjolras, if asked the next day, would blame the entire interaction on the tequila.

“Enjolras – ” she started to say, but Enjolras wasn’t interested in more of Grantaire’s avoidance. She moved forward, and kissed Grantaire on the lips. It was a quick, awkward peck, and Enjolras pulled back almost immediately. It had definitely effectively silenced Grantaire, and she seemed to get the hint. Grantaire looked at her for a long moment, then said in a low tone of voice,  
“My apartment is closer than yours.”

  
They left the bar quickly, after grabbing their coats, and somehow the two of them managed to get to Grantaire’s apartment, only connected by Enjolras’s hand tightly gripping Grantaire’s. Grantaire shot off a text to Jehan saying that they had left for the night, and not to worry.

When Grantaire finally got her key into the door of her apartment, and they barely made it through the door, Grantaire slammed Enjolras against the wall and kissed her hard. There was nothing hesitant about Grantaire now, just like she had been confident and in control out on the dance floor, she was confident and in control of this kiss. Enjolras dug her hands into Grantaire’s curls, pulling the other girl’s lips closer to hers. Grantaire’s teeth bit and pulled at Enjolras’s lower lip, and her breath turned into a moan. Grantaire continued to kiss and bite, rocking her hips into the taller girl’s hips. Enjolras whined as Grantaire gathered up her blond curls and tugged them to the side, so her neck was angled for Grantaire to bite at it. Enjolras’s knees went weak.

“God, okay, want to move to the bedroom?” Grantaire asked.

“Please.” Enjolras said, as she tried to stop her body from shaking apart with desire. She’d been turned on before, and had gotten herself off before, but this proximity to Grantaire, touching Grantaire while Grantaire was touching and kissing her was a whole new experience. She felt like she would burn up any second thanks to Grantaire’s touch, and Grantaire never let go of her as they stumbled through the apartment to the bedroom door.  
Grantaire and Enjolras crashed into the bedroom so fast that it knocked the coat hook off the back of the door.

“Fuck it,” Grantaire said breathlessly, as she shouldered the door closed, pulling Enjolras closer to her. Enjolras was pressed up against the close door, Grantaire alternating between biting at and sucking bruises into her neck. Enjolras moaned, and felt sure she was going to explode. Grantaire’s nails scrapped up and down her sides and continued to bite at her neck, she could feel her arousal like a fire burning in the pit of her stomach.

The room was cluttered with art supplies and books, the walls a messy collage of papers tacked up at different odd angles, the occasional canvas hung up here an there, too. It was so chaotic and utterly Grantaire. Enjolras loved it. The bed was pressed into the corner, and it was huge. A wrought iron bed frame held what had to be at least a Queen size mattress, which was a mess of blankets and pillows.

Grantaire continued to press her into the door, and she slowly worked her leg in between Enjolras’s two. Enjolras rocked down against Grantaire’s thigh. Grantaire’s hands started to pull her cami up, fingers trailing along her exposed hip bones, just like she had back on the dance floor. Enjolras continued to rock her hips down onto Grantaire’s leg, and sought her lips out for a kiss. It was messy and open mouthed, as Grantaire’s tongue pressed into Enjolras’s mouth. She clearly knew how to kiss, and kiss well, and Enjolras never wanted to stop. Her hands moved all over Enjolras’s body, one was gently cupping the side of her breast, through her bra, while the other kept circling at her hip bone.

“R” Enjolras said, “I want you to touch me. More.”

“Ah, so demanding. Bossy even when I’ve got you pressed up against me. What if I wanted you to beg?” R asked teasingly. Her blue eyes looked up at Enjolras. She probably expected Enjolras to put up a fight, like she normally would if Grantaire started to press her buttons, but instead Enjolras found she wanted to beg.

“Please, please, touch me. Get me naked, I don’t care, I just want you and I feel so hot right now, fuck me.” Grantaire made a noise of surprise.  
“You want me to fuck you?” Enjolras pressed her hips even harder into Grantaire’s, Grantaire’s thigh still between her legs.

“What do you think this is?” Enjolras asked Grantaire, moving her hands from Grantaire’s back down to Grantaire’s ass. Enjolras was so ecstatic now that Grantaire had worn those ridiculously short shorts, as it allowed her to cup the underside of Grantaire’s ass with her hands. Grantaire moaned. “Yes, come on, please?” Enjolras said to Grantaire.

“Oh my God, you’re going to kill me.” Grantaire said breathlessly, her hands moving to pull Enjolras’s shirt and camisole off in one go. Enjolras tried to help, but cried out as Grantaire bit down on her breast right above the line of her bra. Her hands were still tangled in her shirts above her head, and Grantaire seemed content to leave her like that. Grantaire continued to bite and kiss her breasts, slowly reaching around Enjorlas’s back to pull her bra off. Enjolras, for a brief second, considered pulling her hands free of her tangled shirts, but was distracted from the thought by Grantaire’s hand rubbing between her legs.

“God” Enjolras moaned. “More.” Grantaire dropped to her knees in front of Enjolras, and bit at her hip bone as her hands worked on the button of her tight red jeans.

“Did you have to wear these goddamn pants? Do you have any idea how fantastic they make your ass look?” Grantaire reached around with one hand and squeezed Enjolras’s ass, and looked up at her through her eyelashes. Once she was sure Enjolras was looking down at her, she slowly, and with the pride and cockiness of someone giving a performance, bit the zipper of Enjolras’s pants and pulled them down with her teeth. Enjolras wasn’t sure what noise she made, but she was pretty sure she was going to explode the second Grantaire actually touched her down there.

Grantaire grinned, and pulled Enjolras’s pants down quickly. She started to lick along the outline of Enjolras’s cotton underwear, one hand holding her ass, and the other trailing along the center of her underwear. As Grantaire’s finger dragged insistently over her clit through the underwear, Enjolras came hard, her hips stuttering forward and gasping for breath.

“Ah – ah – stop, hold on.” Enjolras gasped as Grantaire continued to rub at her clit. Grantaire looked completely gleeful, her eyes blown huge, only a thin ring of blue visible.

“Did you just...?”

“Yeah, yes. God.” Enjolras said, rolling her shoulders. She’d forgotten that her hands were still trapped above her head, tangled in her shirts. Grantaire stood up, grinning like the Cheshire cat, and kissed Enjolras slowly as she helped her untangle her hands. She rubbed up and down her arms, and slowly walked backwards towards the bed.

Enjolras fell down on top of her, once they made it to the bed, still trying to catch her breath. She still felt like she was buzzing, and her underwear was soaked, and all she wanted to do was kiss Grantaire forever. The other girl’s mouth was soft against hers, and it was the most addictive and beautiful thing Enjolras had ever had. They kissed endlessly it seemed, but Enjolras began to notice how Grantaire’s hips were still rocking up.

“Oh” Enjolras said. “Can I help? Let me touch.” She commanded. Grantaire laughed a little breathlessly, and grabbed one of Enjolras’s hands. She started to move it downwards, and Enjolras took the hint. She propped herself up a little on one elbow, hovering over Grantaire. She used the other hand to start to undo the buttons of her shorts, than had to sit up a little more to use both hands. Eventually she got the shorts undone, and Grantaire wiggled out of them, just in the black thong she was wearing. Enjolras looked appreciatively at the lacy thong, and how it hugged Grantaire’s hips. Grantaire had the sexiest hips as far as Enjolras was concerned. She eventually stopped staring, and pulled Grantaire’s tank off her head. Her black bra followed a few moments later, and the other girl was spread out almost naked beneath her.

Enjolras hesitantly leaned down to kiss at Grantaire’s nipple, then licked a little more confidently as Grantaire moaned and arched up. Her boobs were definitely bigger than Enjolras’s, and Enjolras was ecstatic to touch them after having been thinking about them for so long. They were soft and perfect and huge, her nipples pert and tiny. Enjolras wanted to touch them all night. Her hand grabbed at the other breast, pinching the nipple between her fingers.

“God, Grantaire, you’re gorgeous. You’re so fucking hot.” Grantaire rolled her eyes at Enjolras.

“I don’t need a pep talk, Enj. I know I’m no where in your league in terms of looks, you’re thinner and taller, you’re a goddess.” Enjolras glared at her.

“Shut up, I’m telling you you’re hot. You turn me on.” Grantaire laughed. “I mean it, you asshole!” Enjolras sat up again, looking down at Grantaire. She then surged forward, kissing her, while her hands trailed downwards. She reached out, tracing along the line of the underwear, and Grantaire shuddered beneath her.

“Okay, okay, I get it, time for self-depreciation talk later, sex now.” Grantaire’s hand followed Enjolras’s down to along her underwear line, and helped Enjolras push her thong down her legs. Enjolras’s hands dragged back up, and she looked into Grantaire’s eyes. Grantaire seemed to get the hint, that Enjolras had no idea how to touch the other girl.

“Here, like this.” Grantaire’s hand started teasing at her own folds, dragging her fingers along the soft flesh on the sides, then through her wet, throbbing center. Enjolras’s hands followed, touching Grantaire’s center folds and slowly circling her fingers around the other girl’s clit. Grantaire moaned, and opened her legs wider. Her own fingers started to move down, one teasing her entrance. Enjolras put her own fingers slowly next to Grantaire’s, and moved them, very slowly inside.

“Is this okay?” Enjolras asked, looking down at Grantaire.

“God, is this okay? YES, this is fucking fantastic, Enjolras, fucking move, oh my god. Yes, no okay, move a little faster, that’s it, god, quicker, please, a little harder,” Grantaire continued to give directions, as one of her hands circled her breast and the other moved to massage her clit. Enjolras was entranced; it was so hot to watch as Grantaire started to come apart. Enjolras leaned down and kissed Grantaire hard, as she added a second finger to move in and out of Grantaire’s hot, wet pussy.

“God, Enjolras, you’re so, ah, gorgeous.” Enjolras started using her other hand to massage at Grantaire’s clit, and the girl started rocking her hips upwards faster and faster. “I’m gonna come! Ohhh…” and with a low moan Grantaire started orgasming, Enjolras could feel her muscles spasming around her fingers. Enjolras continued to finger her, her hand moving back and forth until the tremors started to fade a bit.  
Grantaire hmmms happily as Enjolras pulls her fingers out a final time.

“Good?” Enjolras asks, still feeling flushed and loose.

“Oh, hell yes.” Grantaire rolls onto her side, closer into Enjolras. Her one hand trails slowly up and down over Enjolras’s hip. Enjolras shivers. She looks at Grantaire’s face, which seems open and happy for once.

“That was…” and shakes her head. Grantaire grins at her lack of words, and her hand trails down over Enjolras’s ass. Enjolras shivers at the touch, then moans when Grantaire grabs onto it tightly.

“What are you…”

“Oh my god, Enjolras, darling Artemis mine, have you never heard of having multiple orgasms? I barely touched you before, let me make up for it.”  
Enjolras blushes furiously, but doesn’t respond. She has, she’s not an idiot, just inexperienced. Grantaire grins at her, then pushes Enjolras onto her back. She sits up, and places a hand on either side of Enjolras.

“I am going to make this so good for you.” Enjolras pushes herself up by her elbows, aiming to kiss Grantaire. She gets shoved back down for her efforts, Grantaire shaking her head and laughing.

“Nope, stay put,” R says, “let me just touch you.” Grantaire kisses her collarbone. Then the bite mark she’d left on Enjolras’s breast earlier. Then moved down to kiss at her stomach, all the while her hands were teasing over Enjolras’s hip bones. Enjolras squirmed, as she felt desire pooling in her belly again, a slow tingling, burning sensation.

“R, please stop being such a tease, just touch me again.”

“Shh, teasing is half the fun. God, you’re stunning. Look at you like this, spread out and shivering. I want to paint you like this.” Grantaire kept up her litany of babbling praise, as her hands continued to tease all over Enjolras’s body. The phrase “shaking apart” was starting to have a literal meaning for Enjolras.

She pulled Grantaire up by her hair, to kiss her and to get her to stop talking. Grantaire hmm’ing into the kiss, then tugged on Enjolras’s hair. Enjolras made a noise, and Grantaire froze.

“Did you like that? You seemed to earlier.” Grantaire looked a little hesitant, but didn’t remove her hand.

“Yes,” Enjolras said as she tried to catch her breath, which was miles away from her. “Yes, I do.” Grantaire grinned, and tugged at her golden curls again. The tug sparked a sensation that ran all the way down Enjolras’ spine, and she moaned a little.

Grantaire tugged a final time, then let go of Enjolras’s hair, and grabbed her hands, pressing them down to the bed next to her hips.  
“Now, where was I?” She kissed Enjolras’s stomach, above her underwear. Enjolras tried to prop herself up on her elbows, to watch, but was halted by Grantaire’s hands on her wrists.

“Don’t move.” Grantaire told her. “I’ve got you.”

Grantaire used one hand to pull Enjolras’s underwear off and threw it somewhere off the bed. She pushed Enjolras’s legs apart a little, and settled down between them. She looked up, and their eyes locked. Enjolras couldn’t quite breath past the feeling she got looking into Grantaire’s eyes. Grantaire lowered her head slowly, and kissed down from her belly button to her vagina.

“You shave?” R asks, as she licks the smooth skin of Enjolras’s outer folds.

“Uh, I wax. It’s easier upkeep and I don’t mind the pain.” Enjolras almost regrets saying that, because R takes that as invitation to nip at her inner thigh. It should be painful, but it borders on the right side of pleasure, especially when one of R’s fingers starts stroking her clit, and the sharp pain mixed with the pleasure makes her thrust her hips upward. Desire is pooling in her belly and she’s breathing heavy. Grantaire continues to bite at her thighs and finger gently over her clit, while her hands hold Enjolras’s wrists to the bed.

“Come on, R, more?” Enjolras whines, not content with the slow pace. It’s not enough to ease the fire or to pull another orgasm out of her.  
“Stay still and trust me.” R practically growls at Enjolras. The rasp in the other girl’s voice makes Enjolras shudder, and Grantaire starts to lick closer to her clit. She speeds up, and Enjolras can feel her orgasm building.

Grantaire licks from her clit down to Enjolras’s hole, and sticks her tongue inside. She starts to move it around, and Enjolras is glad her hands are pressed down to the bed, and she starts to squirm at the sensations. It’s so much, too much and not enough all at the same time. Her breath is coming so quickly she feels like she’s hyperventilating.

“R, please, please.” Enjolras doesn’t know what she’s asking for, but then Grantaire immediately return to sucking at Enjolras’s clit, and gentle pushes a finger inside. The sensation is too much and just enough, because she’s coming, her thighs tightening around Grantaire’s head as she shakes apart. Her second orgasm wasn’t as sudden as the first, her muscled spasming and clenching more languidly. It’s deeper felt though, and Enjorlas feels her whole body sag as the tremors stop.

Enjolras twists her hands so that they’re holding Grantaire’s properly, and when she catches her breath she pulls Grantaire up to face her.

“Was that- ” Grantaire starts to ask, but Enjolras kisses her quiet. They exchange a few more slow kisses, then Enjolras’s eyes are drooping past the point of keeping them open.

She’s naked, but is surprisingly comfortable with that fact. Enjolras is enveloped by Grantiare’s warmth, as they both fall asleep with smiles on their faces.


End file.
